


The Greatest Gift of All

by KneeDeepInShippingHell



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cat Puns, First Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneeDeepInShippingHell/pseuds/KneeDeepInShippingHell
Summary: “Yosuke, we have to get this.”“Okay, what is it?”Yosuke turned to look at his partner and felt his jaw drop.“Oh my God. You gotta be kidding me.”“I think you mean ‘kitten me.’”__________Yosuke and Yu spend their first Christmas together in the city. Fluff ensues.





	The Greatest Gift of All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treya_barton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, everyone! Thank you to the Souyo Secret Santa team for making this possible, I had a lot of fun.
> 
> I hope you enjoy your gift, treya_barton! You're one of the best Souyo authors around, and I'm really honored to be writing for you. Have a wonderful Christmastime!

“Yosuke, we have to get this.”

“Okay, what is it?”

Yosuke turned to look at his partner and felt his jaw drop.

“Oh my God. You gotta be kidding me.”

“I think you mean ‘ _ kitten _ me.’”

Yu was wearing a knitted sweater of a cat popping out of a gift box. Above the picture, in big green and red letters, it read “Meowy Christmas.”

“That is the ugliest Christmas sweater I have ever seen.” Yosuke chuckled.

“You don't like it? I can put it back-” Yu lowered his head, walking back to the changing rooms when he felt gentle hands wrap around his waist.

“No, no, I like it! In an ugly cute sort of way.” Yosuke smiled, pulling his boyfriend closer.

“This is our first Christmas together, and I want it to be a good one. If a silly sweater is what makes you happy, then of course you can get it.”

Yu nuzzled his head onto Yosuke's shoulder, not caring if anyone saw them. “Thanks, Yosuke.”

“No problem, partner.”

__________

On their way out of the store, Yu looked in awe at their surroundings. “I never thought I'd say this, but what with the lights and all, the city looks really nice.”

“Huh, you're right. Wanna take a picture, send it to everyone back in Inaba?” Yosuke raised his phone up selfie-style. 

“I'd like that.” Yu put on his biggest grin, fingers making a peace sign.

“Say ‘Christmas.’”

“Christmas!”

The shutter flashed, and Yosuke quickly sent it to the Investigation Team’s group chat. As he put his phone away, he could feel Yu squeezing his hand tight.

“You're freezing.” Long, calloused fingers wrapped around shorter, softer ones. “C’mon, let's go home.”

They held hands all the way back to their apartment.

__________

The next morning, Yu awoke to a soft kiss on the lips.

“Good morning, partner! And Merry Christmas!”

“G’morning.” Yu returned the kiss, still drowsy from sleep.

“So, what should we do first? I think everyone's presents arrived in the mail, and there's a tree decorating contest at the park. We still need to decorate cookies, and figure out where we'll have dinner.” Yosuke continued listing off activities, excitement in his voice. “We could rent something too, what’s your favorite Christmas movie?”

“Hmm,” Yu mumbled. “I think I'm good just cuddling for now.”

Yosuke pressed his lips to Yu’s forehead. “I like that idea.”

__________

Eventually the two got up, decorating little sugar cookies shaped like reindeer and snowmen. Yu got out the gingerbread house kit, carefully placing little gumdrops on the rooftop while Yosuke popped a bootleg of the  _ Star Wars Holiday Special _ in the DVD player (he nearly choked on a cookie laughing at it).

They turned on some Christmas songs and sang along, Yosuke doing a  _ very _ sexy rendition of “Santa Baby,” and Yu singing in terrible falsetto for “Baby It's Cold Outside.” When “Happy Christmas (War is Over)” came on, Yu picked Yosuke up into his arms and led him in a slow dance, gently humming the tune.

It seemed as if they were the only two people in the world then, just dancing in the kitchen wearing old pajamas. Neither of them would have had it any other way.

The sign-up sheet for the tree decorating contest was full by the time they got to the park, so instead they built a snowman. Its button eyes were two different colors, sure, and there were only baby carrots left at the store, giving it an incredibly tiny nose, but they were proud of their craftsmanship all the same. 

For dinner, Yu chose a local deli. He and Yosuke sat near the large shop window, watching snowflakes flutter to the ground as they happily ate their warm sandwiches from the comfort of the indoors.

“I'm glad we're eating light,” Yosuke said, finishing the last of his turkey and cheese.

“Oh yeah? Why's that?” Yu asked through a mouthful of ham goodness.

The other man chuckled. “More room for treats, duh!”

His partner rolled his eyes. “You're such a dork.”

“Oh please. You love it!” 

Yu grinned, placing a quick kiss on Yosuke's cheek. “Right you are.”

__________

“Nanako made these?” Yosuke asked, a surprised look on his face. He held up the tiny dolls, a silver cat and an orange frog.

“Kanji taught her well.” Yu was beaming, full of pride for his younger cousin.

The two sat near their mini-tree, surrounded by wrapping paper and unwrapped presents, the homemade dolls the last of their gifts.

Dojima’s gift was practical yet gracious, a check of 50,000 yen.

Yukiko and Chie had given them yearly passes to the inn, as well as a gift card to the nicest restaurant in Okina. There was a note attached to it in sloppy handwriting that said, “It has the  _ best _ steak!”

Rise’s gift was a basket of foreign candies from places she’d been touring with Kanami. Yosuke drooled at the sight of the fancy chocolates, while Yu was enamored with the British toffees.

Kanji had knitted custom gloves and scarves, and Naoto sent their favorite puzzle game, alongside a lengthy letter on how everyone back in Inaba was doing. Yu needed to wipe his eyes as he read: “Kanji and I are letting Yu-senpai’s cats sleep in the shop for the winter. We have grown quite fond of them, and will be adopting a few soon.” 

Teddie sent lingerie.

Yu had gotten Yosuke a new set of headphones, and a limited edition vinyl soundtrack to one of his favorite superhero films. Yosuke gave him a goofy tie with a cat pattern, and an antique novel.

As Yu began to clean up the wrapping paper, Yosuke cleared his throat. “Um, actually, there is one more present I have for you.”

Putting the last of the paper in the garbage, Yu turned to face his boyfriend. “There is? Yosuke, you didn't have to-”

He stopped, stunned.

Yosuke was down on one knee, holding out a ring.

“Yu Narukami, will you marry me?”

He slowly looked up, nervous, only to see the most radiant smile upon Yu’s face.

“Yes!”

They embraced, hands in each other’s hair and mouths passionately pressed together, only letting go to whisper “I love you, I love you so much,” crying and laughing and smiling all at once.

__________

“We should probably check to make sure the ring fits,” Yosuke murmured, resting his head on Yu’s chest. They were on the couch, nestled up in a warm blanket. 

Yu pulled Yosuke closer. “I don't wanna get up. Can't we stay like this just a little longer?”

“Aw, c'mon! I got it specially made and everything. I think you'll really like it.” Carefully, he wriggled out of the silver-haired man’s arms and picked up the engagement ring box off the table. (God, were they really  _ engaged?  _ It seemed too good to be true.)

“Here, take a look.” He slipped it onto Yu’s ring finger.

It was a simple, silver band. Squinting closely, Yu saw the engravement on the ring:

“ _ You're special to me. _ ” 

Words uttered what felt like forever ago as the sun set on two boys with an unbreakable bond, sharing their newfound sense of closeness as partners, overlooking the small country town they called home. Words that would ring true for years to come.

“So?” Yosuke said, anxiously rubbing the back of his neck.

“It's beautiful, Yosuke. I  _ love _ it.” Yu’s eyes dazzled as he gazed at the ring. 

“I'm glad.” Yosuke grinned, giving his fiance a kiss.

“I love you so much, Yu.”

“I love you too, Yosuke. Thank you for making me the happiest person in the world.”

_ ~fin~ _

**Author's Note:**

> No Souyo fic is complete without those sweet, sweet cat puns. Yosuke got a matching sweater, btw. It says "Happy Mew Year."
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, kudos and comments! You guys are truly the best Christmas gift of all ♡ Have the happiest of holidays!


End file.
